


The Interview

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Darco is a rude asshole in this, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One reason why interviewing for the Scouts isn't that good an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted to have something to post today on my birthday. I posted two things on Marco's birthday. And I have two things to post on this blog's two year birthday on the 24th but I wanted something for my own. Now I know this isn't how it would happen in canon, they don't interview someone to come onto the scouting legion. I just thought this was kinda funny. There is a cameo from one of my old L4D characters, Danny, in this.

Marco pushed the wheels of his chair, rolling down the hallway of the scouting legion headquarters. Turning into the interview room took some effort: starting to wheel in, backing up, turning, and moving forward again, but finally the chair maneuvered into the room.

Once at the desk, Marco picked the small stack of papers up from his lap and tapped them on the desktop a few times. He smiled to see the edges all lining up in an orderly way.

It wasn’t long after that before a green eyed brunet poked his head curiously into the room, looking around uncertainly and possibly a little lost.

“Hey there!” Marco said from the desk, “Are you…” he cast a quick glance to the small stack of papers, “Daniel Gray?” At the other’s nod, Marco waved him in.

Daniel gave a relived sigh as he entered the room, though he eyed Marco’s wheelchair nervously.

Marco held out his hand. “My names Marco, I’ll be interviewing you today.” Daniel shook Marco’s hand before sitting down in the chair by the desk. “So, this isn’t how we normally get people into the scouts. You have been through training, right?”

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, I did all three years of the training.”

Marco wrote this down on one of the sheets of papers. “Can I ask why you chose to wait and pick a branch now rather than right after training?”

Daniel shrugged. “I don’t know, my mother showed up to graduation and wanted me to think it over longer.”

Marco smiled fondly down at the paper as he wrote that note. “My own mom can be like that. She wanted me to wait longer too.”

Marco opened his mouth to ask another question, when he seemed to pause and space out for a moment.

Daniel blinked and looked around concerned before asking “Are you um, ok?”

As Darco took the mental driver’s seat, they shifted their position in the wheelchair. “Never better.” Darco skimmed the sheet Marco had been writing on with a bored expression. “So have you always been a little bitch?”

Daniel moved back in his chair, caught off guard but the sudden change in tone and rude question. “I’m… sorry?, what?”

Darco casually shrugged, still seeming rather bored, though their expression began changing to more of a mischievous childlike joy. “Don’t have to be sorry for being a pansy ass little bitch. Not your fault you were born with no backbone.”

Daniel glanced behind him to the door a few times.

“What, thinking of running?”

“I, er, no! No. I just-”

“’Cuz you look like you wanna bolt like a chicken.”

As Daniel debated actually just bolting from the room, Levi entered it. Arms crossed and not looking amused.

Darco’s amusement instantly fled as they ducked down in the chair, attempting to hide behind the few pages. It didn’t work. Levi approached them and pinched their ear. Darco winched though Levi wasn’t squeezing very tightly. It was the most he would do, Levi wouldn’t ever strike someone in a wheelchair and it was more of an annoyed parent gesture anyway. Something Darco needed at times.

“Darco, you’ve been told repeatedly: When Marco’s working, you piss off and let him finish his work.”

“Ok, ok! I’m sorry just leggo!”

Levi released their ear as Darco rubbed at it. “Apologize to _him_ , and then let Marco finish or no hot chocolate later.”

Darco’s uncovered eye widened and their mouth fell open before they let out a whimper. Turning towards the wide-eyed Daniel, Darco put their hands together and bowed their head, eye shut tight. “I’m sorry for being an asshole, you’re not a bitch or a pansy or a chicken!”

Not sure how to even respond, Daniel just nodded.

Levi patted Darco once on the head. “Good.”

As Darco passed control back over to Marco, Levi left the room.


End file.
